


Presentation (with a twist)

by Winterturtle



Series: Iron Dad (with soft heart) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterturtle/pseuds/Winterturtle
Summary: The signal came about another half a minute later and Tony opened the door, swooping into the classroom with aura of importance around him. “Oh great, I’m not late,” he commented absentmindedly as he made his way to the front past the stunned students and several adults.When May can't make it to Peter's presentation, a certain somebody steps in to save the day.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad (with soft heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 395





	Presentation (with a twist)

“Peter!” Peter looked up from his homework, eyes quickly finding the source of the voice. Mr. Stark was standing in the middle of the lab, looking intently at the boy with slight smirk on his face. They just kept staring at each other for a few moments before Tony covered his face with his hands. “Peekaboo,” he flung his arms open to reveal shit-eating grin.

Peter all but banged his head on the table, groaning out of embarrassment. “You really won’t let that go, will you?” he asked, voice muffled.

“Nope,” Tony shamelessly replied. “I was forced to change your diapers, so now I get to make fun of you because of it.”

Peter covered his head with his arms, praying that the ground would swallow him whole. “Stop,” he whined. Truth be told, he doesn’t remember any of the events others mentioned. The last thing he remembers is making his way with others to fight off some robots or whatever (and even that memory took a while to come back) and the next thing he knows, he is waking up on the couch in Mr. Stark’s arms.

Apparently, the answer “like a baby” to question “how did you sleep” wasn’t the correct one, since then, at least in Peter’s opinion, everything went downhill, and the teasing started. Every single action Peter took was met with some form of witty remark (he also caught something about the ceiling but was too scared to ask at this point).

But Peter also noticed the increased amount of side hugs that somehow felt different, nicer, and more… fatherly, than the previous ones and the fond look Mr. Stark had on his face every time he thought Peter wasn’t looking. He was even snacking with Peter without Peter or someone else prompting him. Yes, it was the baby food, but still…

“So anyway, what are you working on?” Tony asked, making his way to his mentee/son to get a better look. “You’ve been hunched over that laptop for quite some time now and I know you’re too smart for what they give you at your school, so what’s the deal?”

Peter moved his attention back to his laptop, moving aside so Mr. Stark could see better. “We have a school project where we are supposed make a presentation about our parent’s or guardian’s profession and some of us got asked to present it together, adult then can answer more detailed question. Our school organized it to show the students what other fields require. And since May’s a nurse…” Peter trailed off.

“Medical field,” Tony quickly caught on. “That’s actually pretty smart. School doesn’t have to look for some representative to give some recruiting lecture. They get first-hand information how things go in that area,” he finished, slightly nodding his head.

“Exactly!” Peter affirmed. “May already agreed. Now I’m trying to make the presentation as nice as I can. Put some final touches to it.”

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow.” Peter adjusted the size of some pictures and clicked at the beginning. “Could you look at it? I want an outsider’s opinion. What else needs improving.”

Tony sat next to Peter. “Sure.” Just then, Peter’s phone started ringing. “That’s May,” Peter said to himself before picking up. “Hello?”

“Hey baby,” May greeted, but something in her voice was off and Peter straightened a bit. “Uh, you know, that presentation tomorrow…” she trailed off, guilt now evident in her voice. Peter got up to move into more private area.

“Can you look through it on your own?” he quietly asked Mr. Stark.

“Of course,” Tony replied. Peter nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the call and making his way out of the lab. “Yeah, what about it?” Those were the last words Tony heard before Peter closed the door.

“Friday, be a dear and let me hear their conversation,” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen. The way Peter’s body language shifted made him worry. Better to make sure everything was alright than trying to figure out the problem later because god knows Peter wouldn’t just tell him.

“Eavesdropping protocol activated,” Friday’s smooth voice replied, followed by the conversation taking place outside the lab.

“-really sorry. A colleague got sick and I have to cover her shift. I’ll let the school know so it wouldn’t become a problem,” the guilt and regret were evident and even if Tony couldn’t see her, he was sure May had her head hung down.

“No, it’s- It’s alright. I get it.” Peter was trying to hide his sadness to not make May worry.

“I know you worked really hard on that presentation. And I know it won’t make up for that, but how about we go to that place you like for dinner?” May asked with a little hope.

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds good,” Peter said as if it wasn’t bothering him, but he wasn’t fooling Tony.

“Alright. I have to go back to work now. See you on Thursday?”

“Yeah. Bye. Larb you.”

“Larb you too. Bye.”

Tony heard Peter sigh and then footsteps nearing the door. “Friday, deactivate the protocol.” Just a few seconds later the door opened, and Peter walked in as if nothing happened. “What did she need?” Tony asked, and if he can guess correctly…

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how the presentation is going.” Yep, there it was. Lie through your teeth, Parker. “How is it by the way?” Peter asked as he sat next to Tony.

“It’s great. Doesn’t need any improvement.” Even if Tony didn’t show it, he felt particularly bad about one slide now, where Peter had written frequently asked questions before May was supposed to answer others. “Hey, since you’ve worked so hard, how does pizza and movie sound for a dinner?” Tony knew it would distract Peter, even if for a little while, but it was all he could do. For now.

He already had a plan.

~~~

“Hey, man,” Ned greeted his friend and they started their complicated handshake. “Where’s May? Is she in the classroom already?”

Peter made a face. “She couldn’t come. Her colleague got sick and she had to take her shift. But I still have the presentation. Just have to skip the Q&N part at the end.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Ned patted Peter on the shoulder and before they both knew it, they were getting seated in their classroom. The two boys chatted about some new Lego set, but Peter couldn’t help but fiddle with his USB stick and throw occasional glance at the parents whose turn was today. The bell rang and the teacher walked in soon after.

“Alright, we may begin.”

Tony made his way through now deserted hallways of Midtown with clear destination in mind. Peter’s classroom. So far, he’s managed to be sneaky enough so no one recognized him – he took one of his less eye-catching cars here, waited in the parking lot and went inside exactly one and half minute before the bell rang.

He entered just as the bell signaled the beginning of the lesson, and with Friday connected to Karen, he headed past the stunned receptionist to Peter’s classroom. Friday alerted him that Peter got up from his seat and made his way to the class computer to put on the presentation. Luckily, the door he was searching for was right around the corner. He waited for Friday to signal him when Peter’s ready to present so he could make his grand entrance.

The signal came about another half a minute later and Tony opened the door, swooping into the room with aura of importance around him. “Oh great, I’m not late,” he commented absentmindedly as he made his way to the front past the stunned students and several adults.

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?” Peter asked, surprised and confused at the same time as the class erupted into chaos at his appearance, kids shouting one over another all variations of “is that really Tony Stark, I can’t believe I’m the same room as Tony Stark, I’m not worthy!, Peter really wasn’t lying about his internship”.

“Why, I’m here to make presentation with you of course!” he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, but how did you-“

“Don’t underestimate me kid, I know everything.” Tony cut of Peter before he could say anything else. He turned to the classroom that immediately turned silent. “Peter’s class, Peter’s teacher,” he put down his sunglasses, “Ted,” he addressed Peter’s best friend who looked like he was about to faint out of excitement, even though Tony called him wrong name, “unfortunately, Peter’s aunt couldn’t come today, so I thought I would take her place if it’s alright?” The last part addressed to the teacher.

“O-oh. Uh, o-of course, Mr. Stark,” the teacher stuttered, starstruck just as the rest of the class.

“But,” Peter protested, “I have a presentation about what May does, not you!”

Tony was having none of that. “Well, you know about what I do so there’s no problem. And for the second part, Friday, if you could?” The presentation on the board changed and the class gaped. “Ready?” Tony asked Peter, encouraging smile on his face.

Peter smiled back at him and the way the boy’s eyes sparkled were worth everything. “So, this is Tony Stark, full name Anthony Edward Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, also known as Iron Man. He was born on May 29, 1970, so he’s old,” Peter teased and received a playful shove from the man.

“You’re a little shit, you know?”

Peter fake gasped. “Mr. Stark! Captain wouldn’t approve of your choice of words,” he tried to keep passive face, but his lips turned upwards anyway.

“Oh yeah. Language!” Tony made the best impression of Steve, earning chuckles from the class.

“So, Mr. Stark is one of the greatest inventors. He built his first circuit board at the age of four-“ Tony watched with fond look as Peter listed details about his life and work, occasionally jumping in to add something. Watching Peter practically vibrate with excitement made his heart clench with happiness. He would do anything for his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Back at it with another story, this time exploring how our favorite father-son duo's relationship changed after the events of the Spider-Baby (there will be more). I hope you enjoyed, please leave some feedback on your way out <3.


End file.
